1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates mainly to a card connector which is to be mounted in a small electronic apparatus such as a portable telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a memory card having a cutaway portion in one side of the tip end, conventionally, a card connector with a push-push type ejection mechanism is known. On one side of a housing into which such a card is to be inserted, the card connector comprises a sliding member which has a projecting portion to be fitted in the cutaway portion of the card, and which is movable in the card insertion/extraction direction. When the card is normally inserted, the projecting portion of the sliding member is fitted into the cutaway portion of the card, thereby causing the card to push the sliding member in a state where a tip end portion is fitted between the projecting portion of the sliding member and a side face portion of the housing opposite to the sliding member. Therefore, the card can be inserted to a predetermined attachment position. By contrast, when the card is erroneously inserted in an inverted front and back or surface and rear face relationship, an edge of the tip end potion of the card other than that of the cutaway portion interferes with the projecting portion of the sliding member, thereby causing the card to push the sliding member in a state where the tip end portion is not fitted between the projecting portion of the sliding member and the side face portion of the housing opposite to the sliding member. Therefore, the card cannot be inserted to the predetermined attachment position (for example, see paragraphs 0019 and 0020, and FIGS. 9 and 10 of Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2005-100836).